mazingerfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark G. Dark
Dark G. Dark (also known as the Black Grendizer and Grendark) is an android modeled after Grace D. Fleed who was created by the Vegan Empire. Upon coming to Earth, she began her mission to fight Grace and joined the New Mazinger Army to track her down easier. Appearance Dark greatly resembles Grace but with darker skin and clothes as well as a curly banged hairstyle. Unlike Grace who wears a dress, Dark wears a skintight suit with a diamond-cut design and the arrow design on her chest is in an inverted direction. Her mental giant robot form is similar to Grace's but the horns on her head are much more flat and face downward to match Dark's hairstyle and features the inverted arrow design on the chest. Dark wears round glasses but the lenses are fake as she is not near sighted like Grace. Personality Dark speaks in a manner similar to Grace but has a much more teasing nature, taunting Grace whenever the chance arises. She is jealous over the fact that Grace has a Spazer and she doesn't and even stole Grace's Spazer, giving it a darker appearance with her energy to follow her style. Even after they stopped fighting, Dark and Grace never stopped arguing about whoever should own the Spazer. Abilities and Equipment Dark has roughly the same abilities as Grace, even hooking up to a Spazer which she has to steal from Grace to use as she crashed the one she owned. She is even able to change said Spazer into the Dark Spazer after she took control of it. *'Spinning Crusher Punch': Dark's version of the Screw Crusher Punch, using the blades on her arms to rapidly spin around her fist to attack enemies after the fists are launched. *'Hanjuryoku Storm': While the same attack in name, Dark uses this variation to bind opponents by increasing the gravity field. *'Double Harken': A pair of blades that extend from the shoulder, compared to Grace's the blades have a hook shape. *'Dark Thunder': When integrating with a Spazer, Dark can perform her own variation of the Space Thunder attack, this one uses black electricity. History Dark appeared to confront Grace at her school standing atop her Spazer. As Dark boasted being from the Vegan Empire and that she was designed to be Grace's superior, Grace pointed out that Dark doesn't have a Spazer. Dark reveals that she crashed hers and prepared to fight Grace but was unable to activate her Hanjuryoku Storm and so was Dark. Dark then combined with the Spazer to lead Grace to the vacant lot that recently was claimed by Necro and Bui Jinga. Dark and Grace fought off with Grace removing Dark's glasses. Dark faked being nearsighted until she used her Hanjuryoku Storm to bind Grace and use the Spazer to perform Dark Thunder which overwhelmed Grace but the Spazer broke down. Necro offered to fix it and asked Dark to join her group which Dark accepted. Although she was displeased with her first assignment to get snacks from Super Slum King feeling like a delivery person. The goods were snatched by the critical Shin Kotetsu who criticized the New Mazinger Army for getting junk food but made a hot pot out it which the group was disgusted with. Soon they are challenged to a fight with the Mazinger Army. Dark combats some of the members before resorting to throwing the parts of Shiko and Shin at each other which later creates Majeeg. Dark reluctantly works together with Grace while bickering over ownership of the Spazer. But when this and the rest of the attacks prove to be fruitless, Dark was on the verge of giving up until Seto assumed her Astro Mazinger form and purified Majeeg. With the battle over, Dark and Grace continue to argue over ownership of the Spazer with Dark pointing out that Grace now has the God Spazer.Category:Otome MechaCategory:Otome Villains